


Actions Speak Louder

by Se7en_devils



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7en_devils/pseuds/Se7en_devils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever accused Bones of being breathtakingly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1626900#t1626900) prompt.  
> In other news, is this a kink meme fill? You bet your sweet ass it is. Is this edited? You bet your sweet ass it ain't. Am I working on Big Bang? You bet your sweet ass I'm not.

No one has ever accused Bones of being breathtakingly attractive.

Maybe when he was ten years younger and a few wrinkles less, a girl from the local bar might've said something close to it ("My, aren't you a handsome one?"), but not now. Certainly, not now. You don't exactly go passing through the hallways of the USS Enterprise and hear the ensigns and lieutenants singing his praises ("My god, that attractive bastard, shot me in the neck with a hypo. Only thing that made up for it was the eye-candy" is only one example of the many ways people don't describe a visit to Sickbay) on a regular basis. Or, really, ever. Because that would be weird. 

Almost weirder than _actually_ hearing what people _actually_ say ("He makes a bowl haircut look sexy, y'know? Don't know how he does it, but he does. Maybe it's that mysterious Vulcan persona; god, I bet he's amazing in bed.") and what people _actually_ think ("His eyes are to die for. Apparently, him and Chapel had a thing back in the day and can you believe it? She's so damn lucky.") Which is even weirder when you're sleeping with the people (Yes; not person, people) who are usually the topics of those conversations.

It's borderline fucking creepy, actually.

The fact that said creepiness might or might not be the subject of some of Bones' usual disgruntled mumbling is questionable. He insists it isn't; Jim and Spock insist it is. Idiots, the both of them.

Speaking of idiots...

"What?" He almost-snaps in that way of his that isn't quite a snarl but isn't quite an innocent question either, "A man can't eat in peace 'round here, for Christ's sake?" He finishes around a mouthful of sandwich and a glare aimed at Jim and Spock, who had been decidedly staring at him up until then.

Except now they're staring at each other and sharing one of those irritating looks of understanding that goes right over Leonard's head, before turning back to the doctor. Jim looks coy and Spock, well, Spock looks green. Flustered green, not sickly green-although some debate that the two do look eerily alike.

"Sorry Bones," Jim smirks in the way that means shit is about to go down and his eyes twinkle-but not in a good way, mind you-with mirth and mischievousness and Bones can already tell that by the end of the day he's really gonna be regretting his life choices. _Again._

So really, nothing new. Which is why he doesn't even respond, merely snorts in a particularly derisive way and continues eating his sandwich. He doesn't even think about it, when mustard drops onto his lower lip and he licks it away; Starfleet is surprisingly stingy when it comes to napkins. Its why when he's done with his sandwich, McCoy has to lick more mustard off his fingers-Southern Gentlemen are known for holding doors open and pulling a chair out for the pretty lady from apartment H4, not eating like anything less than a boor. Ever seen a Georgia Barbeque Eating Challenge? If so, case in point right there.

With a slick _pop_ , Leonard finishes with his newly spit-slickened but mustard-free pinky. There, all gone. And...

They're staring. Again. "Goddamnit, Jim! I told you two-"

Oh.

They're staring. And Leonard _knows_ those stares.

_Oh._

The wicked smile that spreads across his face is not in the least bit disconcerting. No, not at all. And the foot he presses into Jim's thigh is totally not tempting. At all. And the tongue he runs across his lips is totally not a turn on. At all. And when he slides another finger into his mouth with a certain _look_ directed at Spock and mutters something strangely akin to " _Goddamn mustard, never can get it all"_ , the look Spock and Jim share is totally not lust. At all. And when dribbles of spit begin to trickle down his finger and a noise that is mockingly reminiscent of what could be a groan leaves his mouth, and when another wet _pop_ sounds as the finger is removed, Spock and Jim totally aren't thinking about jumping the doctor right here and now, in the middle of the mess. At all.

Okay, maybe a little.

Or _a lot._

_"Leonard."_ But damn, does Spock look wrecked-sounds it too. Face greener that it should, hands sporadically clenching at his regulation pants, voice an octave lower and coated in thick gravel and heated rumbles.

"Hey, Bones," The chuckle Jim gives is just a tad breathless and if Bones' smile gets all the more wicked because of it, the only two who can prove it are gonna be very speechless very soon. If the good doctor had anything to say about it, that is. "I think Spock's looking a little rough, might wanna get him down to sickbay to make sure he didn't catch something."

"Vulcans do no-"

"Think that might be the most sensible thing you've said in a good, long while, Jimmy," Another run of his tongue across his lips. Spock visibly gulps, his eyes glued to a point just above McCoy's shoulder. "Might wanna hurry too. I'd hate for it to get worse just 'cause we took our good, sweet 'ol time gettin' there."

No one has ever accused Bones of being breathtakingly attractive, but that's okay. Because when Spock and Jim walk onto the bridge five minutes late for their shift and not a single question is asked (the last time someone asked _no one_ liked the answer), it's enough. Actions speak louder than words, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Although, I won't lie, I do find the idea of McSpirk interesting (I consider it to be my shameless indulgence) I don't think I'll ever be a huge shipper of it, sorry guys! Might you see the occasional drabble here and there? Perhaps. Might I change my ways in the future and become totally in love with this paring? Possibly. But I guess as of now I just can't truly picture it, not with the personalities of those three. With that being said, few and far in between will probably be my policy with these. Secondly, my characterization is Bones is still a little shaky, so if he seems OOC please tell me. I blame any and all mistakes on the fact that I wrote this in ten minutes.  
> 


End file.
